


Bleeding Heart

by The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Series: What the Actual Free! Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Casual Torture, Happy Reading, Haru might also work for the government (?), Haru's the Serial Killer, It's funny cause all of it is swept under the rug, Kidnapping, Kisumi is so done with Haru's crap, Kisumi is the supportive wife, M/M, Mikoshiba and Tachibana are mentioned, Who really wants some sleep, serial killer au, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kisumi rolled his eyes and cocked his hips to the side, crossing his hands over his chest defiantly, “Haruka Nanase. I am not going back to jail for accessory to murder. You broke me out two weeks ago and you’re already kidnapping girls again.”</p>
<p>Haru scoffed and finished tying the silky black cloth around the whimpering girl’s eyes, skillfully ignoring her panicked jerking before glancing at his frowning lover and shrugging half-heartedly, “I could tie you up instead.”</p>
<p>Kisumi scrunched his face in distaste as he pointed his chin in the direction of the blooming canvas of bruises already peeking out from under the heavy rope Haru had used to bind the girl to the iron chair, “No thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, alternatively, Haru has issues and Kisumi is eternally done with his shit. </p>
<p>((Serial Killer AU))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I actually really wanted to do this little collection of prompts that I had in a book somewhere on my workstation, so I’ll be doing these little unrelated oneshots and sticking them in here for what I’d like to call What the Actual Free Week. 
> 
> Please enjoy the uncomfortable situations I place my children in. First Day: Serial Killer AU

Tired violet eyes opened slowly as 28-year old Shigino Kisumi yawned in his shared king-sized bed. The man smacked his lips together slowly, cringing at the weirdly sour taste on his tongue before peeking over his shoulder to check the alarm clock in the darkened room and groaning softly when the digital numbers proudly displayed that it was only half past two in the morning. He scratched his toned stomach idly before rolling over to check on his boyfriend, hand already meandering over to Haru’s side of the bed for the familiar steadfast warmth and stopping dead in his tracks when he realized that Haru’s side was empty and cold.

Kisumi groaned out loud and willed himself to get off the comfortable sheets, slipping on his fuzzy flamingo slippers and grumbling about workaholic boyfriends, immediately heading down the hallway and down the stairs to the ground floor of their house, stopping only when he reached a wooden bookshelf in the study. The pink haired man sighed and scratched his head before running a hand down the well-worn spines of each book and tugging slightly on a copy of ‘A Dramatic Anthology’ yawning once more as the bookshelf folded in on itself and revealed a steel door locked with a passcode and key. Kisumi casually pulled a silver key off of the necklace he wore around his neck and inserted it into the keyhole and entered the code swiftly, shivering slightly as the eternal chill of the work room settled into his bones.

The pink haired man sniffed delicately as he grabbed a torch from off the walls and made his way down the winding staircase and all the way to the 2nd basement level where he knew with absolute certainty that Haru was.

As he approached the second door he’d have to unlock that night, the sound of a panicked whine followed by a soft rustling and a pained grunt caused him to sigh deeply and massage his forehead, he was unaware that Haru had already taken another… job. Kisumi quickly unlocked the door and hen promptly froze in the doorway at the scene playing out in front of him.

 His boyfriend of nearly ten years, friend for countless more, was casually tying up a rather pretty silver haired girl with heavy horse rope while singing ‘Outer Science’ under his breath.

Kisumi attached the torch he was holding to a stand in the hallway before slipping into the room and standing next to Haru’s workbench and frowning tiredly,” Haru, what are you doing?”

The pinkette smiled a bit at the slight pause in Haru’s fingers before schooling his face back into its neutral frown, glad that he had actually managed to sneak up on the raven while he was working. The silver haired girl snapped her head towards Kisumi, green eyes wide and pleading as she sought help from the pink haired newcomer. Kisumi looked at her and examined her torn white dress and tear-ruined make-up before shaking his head with a slightly apologetic smile tugging at his lips, ignoring the twist of guilt pulling in his stomach as a new batch of tears leaked out of her almond-shaped eyes.

Haru flicked at an open cut, causing her to flinch and whimper in pain before fixing her with a blank blue-eyed glare, “Stop crying Miss Hyuuga. It’s messier when there are more liquids to clean.” He then turned to face his boyfriend, standing up and dusting off his black pajama pants before walking over to his workbench for the black silk tie that Kisumi was holding out for him. Haru took it and pressed a small kiss to Kisumi’s frown, smiling softly as Kisumi’s frown deepened, “I’m almost finished down here. I’ll be back up in about an hour so go back to sleep.”

Kisumi leaned back on the workbench, so that only his calves weren’t touching the wooden surface and looked on as Haru continued his work, “I didn’t know you got another assignment from Mikoshiba. Thought you were starting vacation?”

Haru fumbled as he tried to get the black tie around his victim’s head, her shaking and whimpering making him unable to get a good angle. He sighed and slapped her, the loud smack making Kisumi flinch and making her stop moving with a muffled yelp of pain. Haru comfortably fitted the black cloth around her head and hummed in satisfaction, “This is my last job before I’m off for the rest of the year.”

He made the first knot and smirked at the loud yowl that erupted from behind the gag before turning to Kisumi once more, “If you’re not going back to bed, then come help me.”

Kisumi rolled his eyes and cocked his hips to the side, crossing his hands over his chest defiantly, “Haruka Nanase. I am not going back to jail for accessory to murder. You bailed me out two weeks ago and you’re already kidnapping girls again.”

Haru scoffed and finished tying the silky black cloth around the whimpering girl’s eyes, skillfully ignoring her panicked jerking before glancing at his frowning lover and shrugging half-heartedly, “I could tie you up instead.”

Kisumi scrunched his face in distaste as he pointed his chin in the direction of the blooming canvas of bruises already peeking out from under the heavy rope Haru had used to bind the girl to the iron chair, “No thanks.”

Haru shrugged again and took a handful of the girl’s pretty silver hair and yanked brutally, tipping the chair with the amount of force he was using to hold her tresses before looking towards Kisumi, “’S’just a suggestion.” He held out a gloved hand, “Pass me the shears.”

Kisumi snorted and quickly grabbed the large metal scissors, handing them to Haru with a thoughtful frown on his face, “Yeah well it’s a bad one.”

Haru took the scissors and began slowly cutting into the girl’s shoulder, muffled shrieking filling the room as blood dribbled from the surprising straight wound, “I’d be gentle with you.”

Kisumi smiled and turned to put the radio on, “Last time you were ‘gentle’ with me I had marks for a month.” He flicked through the CD collection and eventually just decided on an old copy of Andrea Bocelli’s Greatest Hits, turning it up with the twist of a button, “So forgive me if I’m skeptical.”

Haru shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the girl’s hair before nodding to himself and cutting off the long locks with the now blood-drenched shears. The girl was blubbering now, her tears pouring out from underneath the blindfold and mucus bubbling out from her round nose. Haru handed the shears back to Kisumi who placed them on the black cloth next to him before taking his gloved hand and sticking his index and middle fingers into the laceration with a sickening squelch and slick squishing sound. “You moved before I told you to. That was your own fault.”

An acrid scent filled the room and Kisumi twisted his face, covering his nose as the fumes of piss and blood mixed in the enclosed room, “How do you do this kind of thing with a straight face?”

Haru didn’t stop prodding about the flesh of his victim’s shoulders , not even blinking at the accusing tone Kisumi was throwing his way as he blandly answered, “Practice.” There was a moment of no talking after that, the sound of Somos Novios and muffled screaming coupled with the steady dripping of blood filling the room before a soft, “Ah,” filled the room.

Haru extracted his fingers from the wound and held up a small chip, not larger than his pinky finger’s nail in Kisumi’s direction, a triumphant smile gracing his features, “Got it.”

Kisumi didn’t know what came over him in that moment, but seeing the normally stoic Haru smiling like a small child who had gotten a new toy over a flesh matted chip while the raven himself was covered in blood spray made him just a bit happier. Perhaps that meant it was time he took Tachibana up on that mental analysis he was always pestering him to do, or even that he was becoming crazy in his own right, but, he decided, he rather liked seeing that expression on Haru’s face.

 

 

“Can we go to bed now?”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually fun to write.
> 
> Hm. Haru makes a great non-chanlant killer, doesn't he?


End file.
